


Eve of War

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William has to tell her he's leaving for the war...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eve of War

**Author's Note:**

> Set within a universe I share with ilyena-sylph where Wintergreen is a nephew of Allan Quatermaine.

William felt as if he should be sweating under that gaze on him. He'd come out of a sense of duty, though he had precious little time before shipping out. His uniform didn't fit quite perfectly, but he could work on that as he went.

Granted, he still had some growing to do… and why was he even worrying about such when Mina was watching him in silence?

"It is the right thing to do, madam," he said, uneasy in the quiet that had persisted since she opened the door to find him sworn to the King's service.

"You wouldn't be Allan's legacy if you didn't have that feeling in your heart, William." She traced a finger along the buttons of the uniform shirt. "They've changed the style again," she mused. She looked into his eyes, and he felt like he was being weighed and measured for all his father's sins. He felt shamed all over again… and it must have shown because he felt her run a hand up along his cheek, making him stay steady in his own gaze. "I have one piece of advice, William. Fight the battle for yourself, not for honor. Honor is overrated as an article for itself. But I think honor will come if you follow your own heart, no matter what."

"What if I am my father's son?" slipped from his lips before he was aware he was going to speak. 

"If you were, William, I would never have graced Allan's choice," Mina informed him sharply before pulling her hand away. "You will stay here tonight." It was far less invitation and more command, leaving no room for him to argue with her.

William tried to fight down all the ways she made him feel so conflicted. The words she'd said had his head whirling, though a new fear of failing her expectations was creeping in. "I do have a place to stay, a chum's flat…" he said in token protest.

"No. I refuse to see you go off to this war after a brief visit telling me you are doing so," Mina said firmly. "Have you seen your sweetheart, that little brunette from the girl's school?"

The young man followed her into the parlor, taking a seat on the other end of her settee when she indicated it. 

"No. She is merely an acquaintance," William answered, scoffing at the idea he'd've bothered.

"Acquaintance? When she's been your escort at every society function for six months?"

William focused on her with a hint of a smile, relaxing. "You've been paying attention to my life."

"Of course I have, William." She watched him with those eyes that promised the secrets of the century lurked behind them until William had to look down, nervous as to what to say or do next.

"It was necessary to meet appearances," he managed to say in regards to the girl.

"And did appearances extend toward finding out the joie de vivre in her arms?" Mina asked bluntly. William did not answer right away… nor could he meet her gaze for long. Ever since he'd been dealing with knowing his father was worse than a traitor, he had learned that the body had ways of relieving stress. An older classmate had even given him a practical guide to the same, before he enlisted early on. But there were no women he had access to, and the girls at the local school were far too risky to think of convincing.

"Come now, William. You'll have to lose such shyness if you wish to acquire all you desire in life," Mina stated, her voice touching on merriment. "Or do you prefer to lead a closeted life, hiding away your desires in darkened encounters as life goes on? I cannot see you confining yourself to a marriage bed, not when you favor Allan so greatly in your spirit."

William snorted with disdain. "Marriage is not my goal any time soon. Besides… there's a war on, and I'm leaving for it tomorrow."

"And if you think…" Mina began, just before she was pinning William to the settee, her hips astride his own, taking away most semblance of true thought. "...I have any intention of you tasting violence of that sort without also having a taste of a woman, you have not learned much of me."

Breathing was hard, if not impossible. His head felt light, and his pants were far too tight, and he'd never seen such creamy, pale skin at so close a glance. Words, he needed words to answer her.

"Of course," she breathed across his ear. "If your tastes run in other directions, I could arrange matters there as well."

No condemnation, only… interest in his affairs? William wet his lips with his tongue, but to even think of anything but her was impossible right now. 

"Such loud thoughts, William. Neglecting your studies I gave you?" Mina asked even as she shifted against him, driving him closer to an edge.

"I am supposed… to think… now?" he managed to demand, winning the beauty of her throaty laughter for his effort.

"No… I think I will enjoy listening to you like this," she murmured against his ear before she licked the outer curve of it. His groaned with the added sensation before decidedly placing his hands at her hips. "That's my William, deciding what he wants," she purred. 

Boldly, William pulled his face back, turning to see hers. "Then I prefer we move to a bed, so I can learn this lesson properly."

She smiled; Allan had been so firm in taking what he wanted, once he had healed enough to accept her company. "Certainly."

* * *

William heard the door click closed behind them and turned. Mina was still with him, it was no dream, and she was coming close once more. Her hands on his clothes was more than enough to stiffen his desire again, but he did wish he knew what she expected of him.

"Patience, William. I wish to see you, and then you may help me out of my clothing." Mina deftly unfastened the uniform, pushing the shirt off his shoulders, the pants from his hips once he'd cast off the boots. He laid them over the back of her sitting chair… and then finished the task as she watched. Underclothes were laid in the seat, and he tried not to be self-conscious as she studied his physique. "Fencing and wrestling have been kind to you," she purred, coming closer to him again. He did not flinch when she touched his bare skin, the coolness of her touch running down his chest, making his skin feel the hotter for it.

"A strong mind requires a strong body," he reminded her before boldly reaching for the buttons he could see on her shirt.

"So it does," she purred, eyes lit with pride in his initiative. She guided his hands through the intricacies of a woman's clothing… and did not stop until she was as bare as him. "Do you enjoy what you see?" she asked him, seeing the way his eyes moved over her naked flesh.

"You are always a vision to me, Mina," he told her, braving the use of her name by itself.

"Flatterer," she purred at him before guiding him back to the bed. "Up among the pillows, my William," she urged him. He hesitated as this warred with what gossip he'd heard about sex, but it was Mina. He trusted her, had trusted her since that first meeting before Allan's death.

"Why me?" he asked without truly thinking as she followed him onto the bed.

Mina smiled. "One day, I may answer that. Not now." Her lips found his then, her body blanketed over his, and William found thoughts entirely impossible to string together. Her tongue teased his mouth open, tasting him and it was only right to return the favor. He was aware of the wet heat against his cock, knew he should be moving… and then he realized he was, hips rolling toward her with every sweet undulation she made. 

He ached, wanted to feel the mystery of completion within her, yet she controlled him, kept his body straining for hers but never allowing coition. He could hardly protest though, as every slide of her wet heat against him had his heart hammering in anticipation. 

He wasn't certain when she took his wrists and pinned them above his head, but as one passionate kiss ended, and she looked down at him, he did notice. He wanted to touch her, moaned in desire to do so, but the faint redness of her eyes warned him to do as she wished. The next moment, he lost his train of thought as she did finally allow him to slip deep within her. A hoarse cry wrung from his lips, and she moved, keeping his wrists trapped, using his body to please herself.

He could not last against that infinite pleasure, his body shuddering more violently than his own illicit explorations had caused to date. The faintly sharp pain her fangs brought was the last conscious thought he had in the fog of pleasure she had invoked.

* * *

He slowly roused to find himself tucked within her arms, his head on her shoulder, and a duvet drawn over them. He felt clean; had he really been so lost as to not notice her cleaning them up?

"An after effect of my kiss, William," she reassured him, which told him his discipline was still failing him.

He leaned up on his elbow, noting the ruddy glow to her, feeling the false heat on her skin. "I feel none the worse for wear over it," he told her, a touch of a smile on his lips.

"You are Allan's heir," she said, as if that explained it all. When he cocked his head, she smiled back at him. "Africa will always guard you from any claim I might accidentally make on you, my young one."

"Ahh…" He leaned in to kiss her, feeling bold. That she moved against him only encouraged him, his hand tracing out the soft lines of her flesh. Wordlessly, she made him know that their night was not yet over… and William gave himself over to these lessons as heartily as he ever had for her teaching.


End file.
